create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Createsans/River Bank Middle (Collab)
Order *Me *Stormie *K9 *Missette Part 1 River's POV: I was playing my video game as I walked to school. I hummed. "Yes, level 35!" I said. I got to the school. I looked up and read carefully. "River Bank Middle." I said, then walked in. I hummed MEGALOVANIA. This was gonna be fun! Part 2 Lloyd's P.O.V. I was reading my favorite book, Epiphany, while walking to school. Unfortunatly, I wasn't watching where I was going, and bumped into the school sign. I lay there, with a bruised head. And there, the prettiest girl I have ever met, Marina Pliere, was there. "H-hi, Marina!" I greeted while on the ground "What a disappointment" Marina told me "I finally have my hair all dolled up and then my aura is ruined by Mondo Nerdo here" "So, can you help me up?" I asked her politely "Hmm, let me think" She thought about it, then yelled right in my face "Not in this life, bub!" Then sashayed away. Ouch. My heart hurt badly. No pun intended. As I lay there, students were walking, pointing, and laughing. I heaved a big sigh. It felt like I have lain on the ground forever until a nice girl reached her hand out. She had light brown hair and big brown eyes. I grabbed it and she pulled me up. While she was trying to help me up, something fell out of her pocket. I tried to get a good look at it, but she picked it up quickly before I saw it. Nuts. "Thank you for helping me up" I thanked her "N-no problem" She hid her face behind her sketchbook. "I'm Destiny Gonzalez" "Lloyd Henderson" I shook her hand. She smiled and adverted her eyes. Then she saw my book "Epiphany?" "Oh, well, it just, I just" I stuttered "I love that book!" She beamed "Y-you do?" I was surprised She nodded "Yea. It's my favortie book next to Serendipity" "Oh, I love Serendipity too" I told her "Romance novels are my favorite" "I like horror stories, like Hop-Frog by Edgar Allen Poe" She explained "But romance novels are my cup of tea. Serendipity is one of them'. Yea, Epiphany, Serendipity, Hungar Games, Hop Frog" She counted them on her fingers. "I like Fall of the House of Usher by Edgar Allen Poe" I told her "Ooh! Me too!" She surprised me We just talked and bonded about books, until it was time to go. I waved goodbye to her and headed off. I guess I found my book buddy. TBC Part 3 Nathaniel was walking with Wyoming to school. "So, how's your puppet collection going?" Wyoming asked. "Good, good." Nathaniel replied. The two kept walking till they arrived in front of the school. "River Bank Middle..." Nathaniel started. "Sweet! See ya soon! I'm gonna go find Sonni!" Wyoming ran off and entered the building. Nathaniel sighed, and followed her in. Part 4 Tiana's POV: Another boring, tiring day of school.. not to mention social interaction. I put my headphones on, and was listening to Heathens from Twenty One Pilots. I quietly hummed along to the song, since I didn't want people to really hear me. I walked a few blocks until I reached the school. I took my headphones off and read the sign, River Bank Middle. It wasn't always my favorite place to go, but at least I had music to listen to there. I put my headphones back on, and turned on Owl City by Fireflies. I hoped I would get through this school day... Part 5 River's POV: I saw a robot - Yes, a robot - just arrive. He looked angry. I heard him ranting to himself. "Oh my goodness, I can't believe, of any school I could go to, it's THIS one! Stupid, stupid, STUPID!!" He yelled. Marina looked at him, then confronted him. "We don't need a talking garbage can." She said. "Phew! I didn't know their was a perfume factory nearby." He retorted. She looked offended, but flipped her hair in his face and left. He rolled his eyes. He seemed nice. Part 6 Destiny's P.O.V. I think I saw the most cutest boy in the universe! He was into books, just like I am! Problem is, Marina. He likes her, so I don't think I'll get a chance anytime soon. Category:Blog posts